Disinherited
by LorGilFan
Summary: Rory and Logan chose love over money.  This story explores what could have happened after they left Logan's home the night he took Rory to meet his family for the first time.


Authors Note: This story is related to the story Lorelei Meets Her Future. The information regarding Lorelei is from that story. That story is not complete but parts are posted here on the site.

Summary: Rory and Logan chose love over money that night after they left Logan's home the first time they went to his home with Rory. This story is an illustration of what could have happened next. This story is only slightly longer than a one shot at this point. Let me know if you like it.

Warning: PG-17

Disinherited  
Part One

When Logan arrived home Rory met him with a radiant smile before she held him close for a long embrace. She took his briefcase from him and set it by the door as he removed his jacket before hanging it in the closet.  
"I have some news Logan," she said after he turned around again to face her.  
"Well don't keep me in suspense, Ace," he replied knowing what the news was ahead of time having seen her glowing the way she was at that moment twice before.  
"I'm pregnant," she said as if it was an unheard of announcement.  
Logan pulled her into his arms and held her again before a scream could be heard from the other room.

They both raced down the hall to three year old, Lori's room. She lay on the bed with her eyes closed screaming.  
"Daddy, daddy the bug,"  
Logan went to her and hugged slightly shaking her gently to awaken her.  
"You are having a bad dream, sweetie," he said in her ear.  
She opened her eyes and hugged him tightly.  
Rory watched from the door and felt someone pulling her hand; she turns to see Adriana (Anna).  
"Is she having another bad dream?" the older girl asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
Rory tousles her chestnut curls.  
"Yea she'll be fine, honey."  
She took five year old Anna back to her bed; and read her a story to help her to get back to sleep. The elder child was at times a little jealous of her sister it wasn't unexpected.

A little while later Logan and Rory meet in the kitchen. She had him backed up against the sink. They kissed intimately while Logan had thoughts of foregoing dinner for sex. He loved Rori's cooking and her efforts were appreciate so he chose to do the considerate thing.  
"I didn't get a chance to tell you I'm happy about the new baby," he said smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair. The microwave beeped at that time.

Rory absentmindedly replied, "You should eat your dinner; it'll get cold fast now that it has been warmed."

She removed herself from his arms and headed toward the bedroom, checking the hall to make sure no little eyes were watching she allowed her shorts to drop to the floor before she picked them up and mooned him on the way down the hall. Logan had to avoid joking at his wife's unexpected actions.  
"By the way, I am happy too," she said with a grin, and "I'll be in the bedroom when you're done, I can't wait to celebrate," she added with a wink.

Ten years earlier after leaving the Huntzberger shanghai dinner and returning to get Rory at her room they had gone to eat Chinese. While they at the dinner they discussed their options which did not included them not being together. End the end they planned an elopement and Logan decided his family money was nothing without Rory.

Finn, Colin and Stephanie all agreed that if anyone can live without the obvious wealth then Rory and Logan could. They were two young intelligent, articulate people with superior education there was no reason they couldn't make it on their own. Following that semester they chose to leave Yale for good.

They had married in Vegas; Logan got an office job, where the Huntzberger name still seemsed to help, before he began to take night classes to be a lawyer. Rory chose to work as a freelance writer for several magazines. The times were tough since Logan wasn't used to being an average Joe. Rory's experiences growing up in a single parent household came in handing when there was little food on the table.

Staying home with the children had never been what Rory had always dreamed of when she was growing up; but now days she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved her girls and her husband. They traveled often having learned the hard way to save is better than to live in credit card debt. Logan's determination to move forward without his family's help had at times caused stress between them; but after passing the bar and starting work in a high profile firm things seemed to be turning around. They were now looking for a larger house with the new baby coming.

The next day the phone rang at the same time she heard Lori moving around after her nap. Rory grabbed the phone before she went to make sure the young girl was okay. Lori was sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes and she smiled when she saw Rory standing in the door. Lori ran to her wrapping herself around her legs.  
"When will the new baby be here?" she asked. Rory put her hands to her lips to quiet her.  
"Yes, who is this?" she said into the phone.  
It was Stephanie who was calling about their lunch the next day.

Rory explained to Lori about the baby after the call.  
"Lori you won't be able to hold the baby for almost a year."  
"Oh, mommy does it have to come from a long way?"  
Rory smiled this wasn't going to be easy for the young one to get the idea .  
"Sweetie the baby is here in my tummy, but it needs to grow before it can come out, okay?"  
Anna came out in the hall to hear them talking. The talk sounded interesting so she took a seat beside Lori. Rory tousles her hair that looks so like hers.  
"Is it like planting a seed and growing a flower,?" Anna asked.  
"Yes it is like that, very good Anna," Rory smiled.  
"Where does the seed come from?" Anna asked.  
Rory looked at Anna as she thought she knows something and that she better answer just right.  
"Anna, daddy has the seed," Rory said hesitantly there was just something about her daughters questions that gave her pause.  
"Oh," is all she Anna said then she wondered off behind Lori who has already left the room because she had become bored with the conversation.  
Rory sighed.

A little bit later Lorelei showed up with Rory's sister, Leah, who was almost ten years old.  
"Hey mom, hi sis," Rory said with a grin.  
Auburn haired Leah had her father, Joshua's, green eyes and the Gilmore girl's sense of humor and style; her café au laity skin was beautiful and Rory envied her olive complexion.  
The two younger girls ran to the door to see their grandmother and aunt.  
"Hey Leah, hi grandma," Anna said.  
They all hugged and prepared to eat the lunch Rory had prepared.  
Lorelei had come by to leave Anna with Rory and Logan for the weekend so she and her husband of ten years, Joshua, could take a trip.

After lunch Anna showed Leah where to put her things; she was using Anna's room while Anna was sleeping in with Lori over the weekend.  
"So Logan was okay with this, right?" Lorelei asked Rory.  
"Yea, but he's a guy so he won't remember until he gets home and sees Anna here."  
"I know they are gorgeous and sweet, but very forgetful," blushed a smiling Lorelei. "Oh how is Josh?" Rory laughed she knew her mother adored her husband. Not ever in a hundred years would Rory have seen her mother with an interracial husband. The fact was it had never been an issue, Joshua had come in Lorelei's life at the right time for them both.  
Lorelei told her how busy Joshua has been working and traveling as well as how this weekend was something they really need.

Lorelei still worked for the Durham group. She had only stayed home long enough to have Leah and then gone back to work. Rory and she have very different parenting styles it seemed. She allowed Leah to be more independent because she was a smart girl just like her sister had been. Of course, there were times she babied both her daughter and husband but none of it kept her from representing the company that had stood by her when her own Inn had been burned to the ground because someone didn't like that she was engaged to a none white male. It was fate that it was during at time that the Inn was closed.

Rory was more hands on as far as parenting, though Leah usually stayed with relatives or at her friends until her mom or dad could pick her up from school. Thanks to Joshua's family and Emily the young girl wanted for nothing. Rory's grandfather, Richard died five years before and Emily had started to see her old flame, John again.

Lorelei left that evening to meet Joshua just after Logan arrived home. Rory opened the door and Logan put his arms around Rory not realizing he had an audience.  
"Uh hem," Rory said clearing her throat, "We have company, Logan."  
Logan smiled and Lori ran to hug him and Leah was right behind her.  
"Hey, sis, "how are you?" he asked.  
"Good Logan," she said as she sounded all grown up.  
Anna stood at a distance with her arms folded and Logan noticed.  
"What's wrong Anna," he asked as he went toward his eldest child.  
"Don't touch me, you hurt Mommy," she said.  
He looked questioningly at Rory, who just shrugged.

Lorelei bit her lips and had an idea where this could be going.  
"You two were under the covers but daddy was on top of mommy and she was crying," Anna said upset.  
Lori hit Anna on the shoulder.  
"Daddy wouldn't hurt mommy, you're mean," then her eyes teared up and Rory picked her up.  
"No hitting your sister," she said spanking her firmly on the butt and shaking her head at her."  
Lorelei just looked at Rory. She couldn't believe her kid just hit her own kid even though it was totally none violent and more than likely didn't really even hurt her.  
"When?" Logan asked.  
"This morning when I looked in the door."

Lorelei raised her eyebrows, oops she thought.  
"Daddy wasn't hurting me, Sweetie." Rory said before she put a pouting Lori down.  
Rory took Anna aside to give her an explanation.  
Lorelei tries not to smile as she delayed her leaving to see what would happen next. She crossed her arms over her chest while she stalled.

Rory and Anna went in the room to talk.  
"Anna your dad would never hurt me, what you saw is something grownups do to make each other feel good. When you are older I will explain so you can understand okay? You need to remember to knock and not just come in the room, young lady." Rory felt calmer than she ever thought she would as she spoke with her child. All she could do was tell them the truth in a way they could comprehend.  
"I'm sorry Mom, I won't do it again," Anna said with a pout as she put her head down. She didn't like disappointing her parents.  
"Was daddy planting more seed?"  
Rory hesitated.  
"We were just having fun, I wasn't crying," Rory insisted.

Some things just had to be timed just right. It wasn't time to go into any details Anna was way too young.  
"But he wasn't hurting you?" Rory shook her head without any more explanation.  
"Now go tell daddy you're sorry, okay," Rory added.  
"Okay mommy," she said before she left the room to give Logan a hug.

Lorelei suggested they get a lock the door before she leaft with hugs all around. Rory and Logan agreed kids' seeing their parents make out wasn't the worst thing that could happen. They were usually careful but love between parents was not something that should be hidden from children. He and Rory ran a loving household. Logan never saw his parents being affectionate except when they had an audience and he refused to be that way.

Rory explains to Logan about the questions Anna had been asking all day and how she was honest but tried to not give details.  
"She does know about planting seed."  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
"I could tell she knew something; so when she compared it to planting a plant earlier I agreed it was, and she ask if you provided the seed. Then this afternoon I find out she has seen us together."  
Logan shook his head.  
"Why did I think girls would be easy?" he laughed pulling her close after he shut the door and turned up the baby monitors so they could be aware of when someone was moving around in their rooms.

A month later Rory and Logan decide a weekend alone was what was needed for them. They enlisted Stephanie to keep the girls. They dropped them off late on a Thursday night so they can fly to Niagara Falls. It has been a while since they have had a few days alone and they were really looking forward to it.

At the last moment, Rory hesitated as they took the girls to the door. Logan could see that look in her eyes and he urged her on. He understood she loved her girls very much. Lori with her long blonde locks was in no hurry to leave Logan as she wrapped around his leg so tight he can hardly walk, but he thought it was funny and he laughed.

When they finally left Stephanie's Rory was very quiet, unusually so.  
"They'll be fine, Ace," he said.  
"I know I just miss them already."  
Logan touched her hand across the seat. He was sure he could change her mood but for now he left her with her thoughts temporarily.

TBC


End file.
